Disturbance
by yuuki-abcd
Summary: dia telah kehilangan malaikatnya, bersama orang lain. meninggalkan sebuah harapan kosong yang takkan pernah terwujud. merasakan sebuah kesakitan seorang diri. pada akhirnya, iblis itu menunjukkan sisi kerapuhannya. inspiration by: BoA - Disturbance. HiruMamo slight AkaMamo. RnR please


_**haloo~ author abal kembali lagi dengan ceritanya yang memang abal -_-**_

_**dan lagi-lagi saya kembali bawa ff hirumamo. karena memang itu pair favorit saya ._.**_

_**judul dan jalan cerita ff ini terinspirasi dari MV BoA - Disturbance. hoho~**_

_**balasan review sebelumnya:**_

_**Guest: makasihh xD**_

_**Guest: iya, makasih xD**_

_**An Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction**_

_**Disturbance**_

_**Dislaimer: Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata**_

_**Written by: Yuuki Hiruma**_

_**Main Cast: Hiruma Youichi, Anezaki Mamori**_

_**Warning: OOC, Typo, Abal, Gaje**_

_**Happy reading!**_

**xxx**

_I can no longer remember the way you used to look at me_

_and your warm hugs_

pria itu terduduk diatas sofa menghadap perapiannya. Secangkir kopi hitam pahit telah tersedia diatas meja. Biasanya ia akan segera menyesap kopi hitam pahit miliknya, namun tidak untuk saat ini. otak jeniusnya melayang menatap selebaran kertas yang sangat mengganggu pikirannya.

pria itu hanya menatap kosong perapian didepannya. Sepasang iris hijau emerald yang dimilikinya tampak redup, tak seperti biasanya. Kedua tangannya dijadikan tumpuan untuk kepalanya. Nampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Mata hijaunya menerawang jauh sosok gadis –seperti penjelmaan seorang malaikat dengan rambut auburn sepunggung yang sedang tersenyum tulus padanya. Kedua iris biru safir yang begitu menenangkan menatap hijau emerald dengan dalam dan penuh arti. Ingin rasanya dirinya –Hiruma Youichi bergegas memeluk erat malaikat mungil kesayangannya itu. Namun semua terasa mustahil. Untuk sekarang. Mustahil untuk mengembalikan gadis cantik itu kedalam pelukan hangatnya. Mustahil untuk menghirup aroma Vanilla yang selalu ditimbulkan malaikatnya. Mustahil untuk semua angan-angannya bersamanya.

"Tch, sialan!" Hiruma mengumpat pelan. raut wajahnya terlihat gusar dan kecewa. Kecewa dengan semua sikapnya yang membuat malaikat itu menjauh. Tak lagi ada untuknya. Tak ada lagi tempat bersandar bagi pria bertelinga elf. Dan sepertinya, semua itu seperti dunia fantasi belaka. Yang tak mungkin untuk menjadi nyata.

**xxx**

_When did we stop becoming frank_

_no longer being able to understand each other_

Mamori menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas sofa empuk. Bola mata biru safirnya terlihat sedikit meredup. Dua buah kantung mata telah menghiasi wajah ayunya –namun sama sekali tak mengurangi kadar kecantikan seorang Anezaki Mamori. terkadang beberapa isakan keluar dari bibir gadis cantik pecinta Cream Puff itu. Menandakan perasaannya sedang bersedih sekarang.

Ia ingat saat-saat pertengkarannya dengan Hiruma Youichi –pacarnya, beberapa menit yang lalu. Tidak. Bukan pertengkaran seperti yang biasa ia lakukan dengannya saat di ruang klub ataupun di lapangan Amefuto. Namun, pertengkaran yang merupakan ujung dari hubungan mereka. Ya, seorang Hiruma Youichi baru saja memutuskan hubungan dengannya, Dengan alasan yang sama sekali tak dimengerti Mamori. asal kalian tahu, gadis itu sudah berusaha mati-matian agar tak melepaskan pria yang amat sangat ia cintai & kasihi sepenuh hati. Namun semua usahanya terlihat begitu sia-sia.

"Youichi…" gadis itu kembali menitikkan Kristal bening yang cukup membuatnya terlihat begitu buruk –untuk saat ini. andai saja semua keegoisan yang ia junjung tinggi beberapa menit yang lalu tetap ia simpan. Mamori yakin hal seperti ini tak akan terjadi.

**[flashback]**

Mamori menatap pria jabrik yang sedang fokus dengan laptop kesayangannya dengan sedikit kesal. Terkadang, kalau sudah seperti ini rasanya keberadaan gadis itu sama sekali tak dianggap oleh HIruma.

Merasa kesabarannya telah habis, Mamori langsung beranjak pergi meninggalkan sosok pria jabrik itu sendirian. Namun, baru saja gadis itu mengambil dua langkah. Terdengar suara yang khas sedang memanggilnya. Membuatnya terpaksa berhenti sejenak.

"mau kemana kau, Manajer Sialan?" Tanya Hiruma yang masih tetap fokus pada laptopnya. Sambil sesekali membuat balon dari permen karet mint less sugar-nya. Mamori berbalik, menatap iris hijau emerald yang sama sekali tak menatapnya.

"aku mau pergi, Youichi." Jawab Mamori dingin. Ekspresi kekecewaan Nampak sangat jelas di wajah cantiknya. Diam. Tak ada sahutan lagi dari seberang sana. Hanya ketukan beberapa keyboard yang terdengar. Membuat gadis itu semakin sakit hati.

"kau sungguh tak pernah mengerti perasaanku, Youichi…" desis Mamori, pelan namun cukup terdengar oleh pria elf yang sedang serius dengan laptop kesayangannya.

PLOP!

Balon permen karet yang dibuatnya meletus. Suara-suara keyboard yang tengah bersahutan satu sama lain-pun menghilang. Sosok mata hijau emerald yang tajam milik Hiruma menatap lekat-lekat iris biru safir –yang tengah menahan butiran Kristal bening untuk keluar. Ia mendecih pelan, kemudian bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mendekati sosok malaikat yang kini tengah bersedih –tepatnya kecewa.

"apa maksudmu?" kata-kata itu terucap dari mulut Hiruma dengan nada yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari biasanya. Membuat Mamori sedikit tersentak dengan perkataan sang kekasih.

"kau tak pernah sekalipun memikirkan perasaanku, Youichi! Setiap hari kau selalu saja menyibukkan diri dengan benda kotak bodoh itu dengan menghiraukanku! Aku sudah lelah dengan semua ini. aku-" ucapan Mamori terhenti ketika melihat setan itu mencengkram kedua bahunya, sorot matanya tak seperti biasa. Kilatan-kilatan kemarahan terukir jelas dibalik hijau emerald yang begitu menenangkan.

"kau sendiri tak pernah sekalipun mengerti perasaanku, ANEZAKI MAMORI! kau tak lihat, pekerjaanku sangat banyak. Dan hal itu lebih penting daripada harus mengurusimu!" teriak Hiruma. Sepertinya ubun-ubun pria itu sudah memanas. Pria itu meluapkan semua emosinya terhadap malaikat didepannya. Oh, sisi iblisnya benar-benar terlihat sekarang.

Mamori memundurkan langkah kakinya, kedua tangan dan bibirnya gemetar. Sungguh, ia tak pernah melihat Hiruma membentaknya sampai seperti itu. Ia tak pernah melihat Hiruma yang terlihat sangat menakutkan –kecuali ketika berada dalam pertandingan amefuto. Sakit. Itu yang pertama kali Mamori rasakan ketika mendengar ucapan Hiruma.

"k-kau-"

"aku sudah muak denganmu! Aku muak dengan semua ini! aku ingin semuanya berakhir disini, SEKARANG JUGA!" potong Hiruma cepat. Kilatan emosi terpancar dari Kristal hijau emeraldnya yang menatap iris biru safir. Beberapa deretan giginya bergemeletuk, kesal. Juga kedua tangannya yang mengepal, mencoba menahan emosi. Namun gagal.

Tubuh Mamori terasa seperti tertusuk tombak yang amat tajam tepat di ulu hatinya. Sakit. Sakit ketika gadis itu mendengar bahwa kekasihnya itu membentaknya –selain ketika berada di lapangan. Bahkan lebih sakit ketika mendengar sosok pria yang telah mengunci hatinya itu memutuskan hubungan dengannya secara tiba-tiba. Membuat otak jenius gadis berambut auburn itu tak bekerja. Ia tak dapat memikirkan apapun sekarang.

"Youichi…Kenapa? Kenapa kau…memutuskanku?" gadis itu terduduk seetelah bergelayut dengan pikirannya yang masih kacau balau. Isakan-isakan kecil terdengar dari mulut Mamori. berharap kalau semua yang terjadi kali ini bukanlah kenyataan. Berharap kalau semua ini hanya mimpi. Ya, mimpi buruk baginya. Namun sayang, harapan Mamori hanyalah sebuah harapan kosong dimana ia tengah menghadapi kenyataan pahit seperti ini.

Hening. Tak ada jawaban dari pria jangkung itu. Ia hanya mendecih pelan mendengar isakan Mamori yang kian lama semakin keras. Dengan cepat, Hiruma langsung menyambar laptop kesayangannya –yang sedari tadi terabaikan, dan beranjak meninggalkan seorang Anezaki Mamori sendirian.

BLAM!

**[end of flashback]**

Mamori merutuki dirinya sendiri semenjak kejadian itu. Kejadian yang membuat semuanya berakhir dan tak dapat terulang lagi. Gadis cantik itu tersenyum pahit mengingat kenangan-kenangan manis yang dulu ia habiskan bersama Youichi tercintanya. Dan semua memori-memori indah itu berakhir dengan pertengkaran yang menuju kehancuran.

**xxx**

_Our slowly changing attitudes is too cold, unable to grasp_

_As we gradually become tired and cold (to each other)_

_I hate the powerless me even more_

Pria jabrik pirang itu berjalan menelusuri pusat kota Deimon. Dengan balutan jaket hijau lumut yang mampu mengahangatkannya, celana abu-abu polos, serta sehelai scarft berwarna coklat gelap dengan motif kotak-kotak, ia melangkahkan kedua kakinya pelan, menikmati suasana dinginnya malam.

Sesekali mata hijau emeraldnya menerawang jauh, memikirkan keadaan malaikat kecil yang sudah bertahun-tahun ia tinggalkan. Ya, sejak kejadian itu Hiruma sudah tak pernah melihat sosok gadis yang terlihat begitu indah dimatanya. Keduanya benar-benar putus hubungan.

Langkah Hiruma tiba-tiba terhenti ketika melihat sosok yang amat sangat ia kenal. Iris hijau emerald itu menatap sosok yang ada didepannya, dalam. Kedua iris emerald dan safir saling berpandangan untuk beberapa detik. Tak menyangka akan bertemu disini. Ingin rasanya pria itu segera berlari dan memeluk gadis bermata indah itu dengan erat. Ya, sosok yang amat sangan ia rindukan selama beberapa tahun terakhir. Sang malaikat tercintanya, Anezaki Mamori.

"Anezaki…" gumam Hiruma pelan. pria itu segera mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menghampiri sosok gadis berambut auburn yang berada tak jauh didepannya. Namun, sebelum ia sempat melangkahkan kakinya, pandangannya beralih pada sosok pria yang tengah berdiri disamping gadis itu. Kedua mata hijau emeraldnya sedikit membulat melihat malaikat kesayangannya bersama dengan pria lain.

'_ternyata memang benar begitu…' _pikir Hiruma. Pria itu masih terdiam di tempatnya. Menahan diri untuk tidak mendekati malaikat yang dulu ia banggakan. Nyatanya, sekarang malaikat itu tengah berjalan dengan pria lain. Bukan lagi dirinya.

"Hiruma-kun..." sapa Mamori. membuat nafas pria itu sedikit tercekat untuk beberapa detik. Sungguh, ia sangat merindukan suara indah yang dimiliki oleh gadis berambut auburn –yang kini sudah berada tepat didepannya.

Hiruma mengamati sosok yang begitu sempurna dimatanya. Tak ada yang berubah dari penampilan Anezaki Mamori. ya, tak ada. Kecuali satu hal. Sebuah cincin melekat indah di jari manisnya. Menandakan kalau ia telah menjadi milik orang lain.

"lama tidak bertemu, mantan manajer sialan…" hiruma membuka mulutnya. Pria itu menatap sosok jangkung yang berdiri tepat disamping Mamori. gadis itu mengalungkan tangannya di lengan sosok jangkung tersebut. Membuat ulu hati Hiruma sedikit sakit melihatnya, namun hal itu mampu teratasi dengan poker face andalan Hiruma Youichi.

Mamori hanya tersenyum canggung melihat pria yang telah menjadi 'mantan' pacarnya. Sedikit perasaan tak enak hati mulai menggerogoti pikirannya. Berbagai pikiran-pikiran negatif menyerangnya.

"ano…perkenalkan, dia…" Mamori menggangtungkan kata-katanya, gadis itu sedikit ragu untuk mengenalkan sosok pria jangkung disampingnya.

"aku Akaba Hayato, tunangan dari Anezaki Mamori. senang berkenalan denganmu, tuan…" sahut Akaba cepat. Pria itu sedikit menyipitkan matanya menatap sosok jabrik pirang yang tengah memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku.

"Hiruma Youichi." Tukas Hiruma cepat –dan dingin. Pria itu menatap dingin sosok Akaba yang baru saja mengenalkan dirinya. Sedikit perasaan tak suka menghampirinya. Membuat Hiruma memilih diam. Hening. Tak ada yang berniat untuk membuka sebuah topik pembicaraan. Hanya hembusan angina malam yang menimbulkan alunan simfoni yang begitu canggung bagi ketiganya.

"ah, Hiruma-kun. Apa kau sudah menerima undangan yang kukirimkan padamu minggu lalu?" Tanya Mamori. mencoba memecah keheningan. Raut wajah pria spike pirang sedikit berubah –walaupun tidak kentara. Hatinya terasa seperti tertusuk oleh benda yang amat tajam. Ya, sebenarnya pria itu memang sudah mengetahuinya. Ia tahu, bahwa tiga hari lagi akan diadakan upacara pernikahan 'mantan' kekasihnya dengan pria berambut merah.

"Hn."

"aku harap kau bisa datang." Mamori menyuguhkan senyuman kebahagiaan –yang menurut Hiruma adalah sebuah senyuman yang menyakitkan.

"manajer sialan, rambut merah sialan. Aku pergi dulu." Ucap Hiruma yang mulai bergegas meninggalkan sosok malaikat kecilnya bersama dengan pria berambut merah. Kini ia hanya bisa berharap gadis itu berbahagia dengan orang yang dicintainya. Meskipun kenyataannya bukanlah dirinya. Melainkan orang lain, Akaba Hayato.

Hiruma menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur king size-nya. Wajahnya Nampak kusut saat ini. pria itu menghela nafasnya, pelan. tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk menutup kedua iris hijau emerald. Perasaannya kacau. Eh? Menyesal setelah melepas malaikatmu?

"kuso!" hiruma bangkit dari tempatnya semula. Tangan kanannya meninju tembok, sukses membuatnya mengeluarkan cairan merah kental. Darah.

**xxx**

_You, no longer able to look straight into my eyes_

_You, no longer try to read my thoughts_

_You, no longer try to understand my sadness_

_Is it because we've exchanged too little "I Love you"_

Dentingan lonceng terdengar begitu nyaring. Pertanda upacara sakral akan segera dimulai. Dari ujung, terlihat sosok pria bermata merah yang menggunakan tuxedo berwarna putih, terlihat sangat pas ditubuhnya. Beberapa tamu undangan yang hadir menatapnya kagum. Tak lama kemudian, dari pintu gereja terlihat sosok gadis cantik –nampak seperti malaikat berambut auburn yang disanggul sedemikian rupa. Berbalut busana putih dan sebuket mawar merah yang dipegangnya. Gadis itu –Anezaki Mamori berjalan mendekati sosok pria berambut merah dengan senyuman indah yang ditujukannya.

Dari salah satu tempat undangan, sosok pria spike menunjukkan pandangan tidak suka. Kristal hijau emeraldnya meredup, gigi-giginya bergemeletuk, tangan kirinya mengepal. Kesal. Ia mencoba menahan diri, mencoba untuk merelakan sosok gadis yang dicintainya dimiliki oleh orang lain.

"dan kau, Anezaki Mamori. apakah kau bersedia menerima Akaba sebagai suamimu walaupun dalam keadaan susah maupun senang, untuk selamanya?" pendeta itu kembali mengucapkan kata-kata suci yang akan mengikat resmi kedua insan tersebut.

"ya, aku bersedia." Tukas Mamori tanpa perasaan ragu sedikitpun. bagaikan tersambar petir, hati Hiruma kini hancur berkeping-keping. Menyisakan harapan kosong yang tidak akan pernah terwujud. Ya, pria itu mendengarnya sendiri. Ia mendengar bahwa Mamori menerima Akaba sebagai suaminya.

"sekarang, kau boleh mencium istrimu." Pendeta itu memeberi isyarat kepada mereka berdua untuk mengikat tali pernikahan sebagai seorang suami-istri.

Cukup! Hiruma sudah muak dengan semua ini. ia tak berani melihat gadis itu lagi. Semua impiannya sudah hancur. Pria itu melangkahkan kakinya keluar gereja –sebelum acara selesai. Sedih, eh? Hiruma merutuki kesalahannya di masa lalu. Seperti bukan Hiruma yang biasanya. Berkali-kali ia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri untuk kejadian masa lalu. Kalau saja saat itu emosinya tak terlalu tinggi, mungkin saja yang sekarang berada disamping Mamori adalah dirinya.

Mungkin…

**xxx**

_I was clueless initially, thought it was because I was too busy_

_Your gradually cold (attitudes during our) contacts and meetings_

_I thought that if I waited, you would come back (to me), I should have understood you_

_But you drifted even further away_

Suasana disekitar kota Deimon terlihat gelap. Tidak, bukan karena hari ini sudah malam. Sosok mentari hanya tak ingin menampakkan dirinya, tergantikan oleh beberapa awan abu-abu gelap yang siap menumpahkan airnya kapan saja di Deimon. Ya, sepertinya akan terjadi badai besar kali ini.

Sesosok manusia –atau mungkin iblis tengah berjalan melewati jalanan yang memang sudah terlihat sepi. Sepertinya badai akan benar-benar datang. Namun, masa bodoh dengan badai. Sosok tersebut masih saja berjalan –dengan cueknya sambil menyangga sebuah senjata api di tangan kiri. Sedangkan tangan yang lainnya dimasukkannya kedalam saku.

"sialan! Kenapa aku memikirkan orang-orang bodoh itu?! Tak waras." Pria itu merutuki dirinya sendiri. Sepertinya sedang tertimpa sebuah masalah. Otak jeniusnya melayang, memikirkan sesuatu –yang terlihat sangat penting. Sesuatu yang berharga, namun juga membuatnya sakit.

Tunggu dulu, sejak kapan iblis sepertinya memiliki sesuatu yang berharga –selain senjata api dan laptopnya? Sejak kapan –pula iblis itu bisa merasakan sakit? Aneh.

"tch, sialan!" umpatnya lagi. Perlu diketahui, kondisinya sekarang memang bukan seperti Hiruma Youichi yang biasanya. Ia Nampak kacau –walaupun sedikit tak Nampak karena poker facenya. Rambutnya –yang memang terlihat berantakan itu kini Nampak lebih berantakan dari biasanya.

Awan gelap itu mulai menangis. Menumpahkan semua air yang ia tampung ke bumi. Membasahi semua hal yang berada di kota Deimon, tak terkecuali sang iblis. Tetap saja, pria itu tak peduli. Ia terus melangkahkan kedua kakinya, berjalan tak tentu arah, membiarkan seluruh balutan pakaian yang ia kenakan sekarang basah.

"Youichi-kun, sampai kapan kau mau berhujan-hujanan begini?" teriak –ucap salah seorang gadis yang suaranya memang sangat ia kenal. Pria itu menoleh, berharap sosok malaikatnya sedang berdiri dengan sebuah payung merah ditangannya. Namun, nihil. Yang ada hanyalah jalanan sepi karena badai. Hiruma mendecih, sebelum akhirnya kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Youichi-kun! Aku akan marah kalau kau sampai sakit karena hujan ini!" lagi, teriakan khas itu terdengar jelas oleh telinga elfnya. Pria itu mengambil kesimpulan, sang malaikat tengah mengerjainya sekarang. Ia memutuskan untuk berbalik.

"aku tidak akan sakit hanya gara-gara hujan sialan ini mana-" ucapan Hiruma berhenti tepat ketika melihat bahwa 'memang' tak ada seorang-pun dibelakangnya –atau berniat mengerjainya. Ayolah, Youichi. Ingat, Anezaki Mamori bukanlah malaikatmu lagi. Dia sudah menjadi milik orang lain. Tak seharusnya kau memikirkan hal yang bukan menjadi hakmu itu.

"kuso!" pria itu kembali mengumpat. Merasa kesal dengan dirinya sendiri.

**xxx**

_I stood rooted at the ground, your figure slowly disappears_

_The road I no longer can trace back_

_So, please come find me, save me quickly_

Iris hijau emerald itu terus melangkahkan kedua kaki jenjangnya tak tentu arah. Begitu yang ia lakukan semenjak tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Ya, sudah tiga puluh menit ia melewati jalanan kota Deimon. Langkah pria itu berhenti, tepat didepan sebuah pagar bertuliskan 'Anezaki Family'. Hiruma menerawang sebentar sebuah ruangan yang terletak di lantai dua rumah bergaya modern tersebut. Ruangan malaikat tercintanya.

PLOP!

Balon permen karet yang dibuatnya meletus. Pria itu mulai melangkahkan kedua kakinya –lagi, Meninggalkan kediaman Anezaki.

Hiruma berhenti di trotoar jalan. Tidak, bukan keinginannya berhenti disana. Lampu jalan yang berwarna merah itu memaksa sang iblis untuk mengistirahatkan kakinya sejenak. Ya, hanya sejenak. Beberapa detik ia berhenti, berniat melanjutkan perjalanannya. Hiruma mulai melangkahkan kakinya, menyentuh aspal yang memisahkan trotoar lainnya.

BRUAKK!

Cepat. Kejadian itu terjadi begitu cepat. Membuat sang iblis tak mampu lagi berdiri. Kedua iris kristal hijau emeraldnya meredup, dan dengan perlahan menyembunyikannya. Tak ingin orang lain melihat indahnya kristal hijau yang menenangkan tersebut.

Kini, tubuh Hiruma Youichi tengah terkapar ditengah jalan dengan tubuh bersimbah darah. Pria itu tak sadarkan diri. Kedua matanya terpejam, tangan kirinya tetap memegang senjata api kesayangannya.

Ya, sebuah truk telah menabraknya. Membuat iblis itu kehilangan kesadaran sepenuhnya. Membuat beberapa orang mengerumuninya, sekedar ingin tahu apa yang telah terjadi.

'_Anezaki…Mamori…'_

**xxx**

_The day I have packed up my troubles and_

_There was really only me who is crying like a fool_

_I thought, this should be the end, I can't remember anything_

2nd POV

Suasana pemakaman sore itu sangat ramai. Banyak orang berjubah hitam yang datang –sekedar untuk mengucapkan bela sungkawa. Tak dapat dipungkiri, bahkan sosok manusia –menyerupai iblis yang ditakuti orang seluruh jepang tengah menemui ajalnya. Ya, kau. Hiruma Youichi telah dinyatakan meninggal oleh dokter beberapa jam yang lalu.

Jiwamu kini tengah menyaksikan pemakaman tubuh fisikmu yang berada didalam peti. Terlihat beberapa orang menatap sedih kearah jasadmu yang perlahan-lahan memasuki liang lahat. Ya, kau bisa melihat mereka. Mantan anggota team Devil Bats, juga team Wizard –minus Agon. Mereka semua sedih akan kepergianmu yang tiba-tiba. Oh, dan jangan lupakan malaikatmu yang cantik itu. Gadis itu terlihat menitikkan air mata melihatmu –jasadmu. Ingin rasanya kau memeluk sosok tersebut, namun –lagi-lagi kau urungkan karena melihat 'pria itu' berada disampingnya, bersiap untuk menenangkan sosok malaikatmu yang begitu rapuh.

Ya, kurasa kau sudah tak bisa apa-apa lagi sekarang. Kau sudah tak bisa lagi mengejar sosok gadis impianmu. Kau sudah tak bisa lagi melindunginya seperti dulu. Pada akhirnya, semua pertanyaan-pertanyaan –atau lebih tepatnya perasaanmu berakhir disini.

Pada akhirnya, hanya kaulah yang merasakan sakit itu. Hiruma Youichi.

_The you._

_**OWARI~**_

Huweee~ ternyata memang hancur T^T ff apa ini? sangat tak jelas sekali alurnya. #slapped

sepertinya saya memang gak bakat bikin serita kayak beginian -_- jadinya jelek kan...

yaah, walaupun begitu dimohon untuk meninggalkan review ^^ langsung di fav juga gapapa :p

flame? saya terima asalkan kata-katanya sopan ^^

arigatou~


End file.
